


There’s no time to clown around

by JValentino



Category: Aquariumstuck - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human AU, Mer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JValentino/pseuds/JValentino
Summary: Whoever had decided the sun should be this bright was going to get a mouth full from him, WV sweared it.At least once his head stopped pounding.
Kudos: 5





	There’s no time to clown around

Whoever had decided the sun should be this bright was going to get a mouth full from him, WV sweared it.

At least once his head stopped pounding. His body ached in ways he hadn’t thought possible, pressed down by invisible weights.

WV tried to roll but found himself caught in place by some unusual material. Opening his eyes blearily, his hands smoothed across the thing holding him. He was in water? But his head was drier than the rest of him, so he couldn’t be underwater.

Shimmying around, WV rubbed a hand across his head fins. Really it was a half aborted wave over his scalp, but still. Everything hurt and nothing looked right. The colours were all muted and pale, and he could partly see things through the water that were not wet. 

Was the water floating? Who could even do that? His mind was working too slow to piece the puzzle together. Why did he suddenly feel so apprehensive?

Trying to move had apparently been a mistake as something along his back pulled painfully. It throbbed after the sharp snap of Aquarian’s pain, leaving him sore and annoyed.

Breathing was becoming difficult, harsh pass accompanied by the fluttering gills. He couldn’t be sick, could he? Why couldn’t he remember anything?

Something moving caught his attention as a bright swath of jade green swooped in form seemingly out of no where, white wings billowing around them. Why did they have wings?

Every time they moved the sharp clicking noise grew louder, until the colours stopped right next to him.

“Hello?” It spoke to him softly and almost sweetly. He couldn’t understand what it was asking. He could only reply with a pained moan and a few wiggles.

“No need to be afraid.” The jade green places a hand over one of his head fins, softly massaging them.

He tried to respond again, only to let out another more wheezy groan in response. He was tired. They were saying something else, but the sounds blurred into a muffled undertone of nothing. Leant into the material around him WV dozed off, the strange sense of of alarm dissipating.

Kanaya sighed. Really, it was fortunate the mer had not regained enough sense of mind to be alarmed by her. Better yet, he hadn’t been alarmed by either the surrounding medical environment, the tank or the sling. Not like their recent addition of the Orca pod.

Closing the door gently behind her, Kanaya shuddered. Her job was becoming more difficult the more she dealt in mer business. Feferi always reassured her what they were doing is right, but she could not help herself but to worry.

“Kanaya?” Turning, the nurse spotted Hohn before she could round the opposite corner. 

“Good afternoon John,” John sprinted down the hallway to catch up to her, pudding heavily with an arm full of paper work within his grasp. “What do you have for me?” 

“Mostly just legal work they will need you to look over. Rose said it’s because being in medical means you see sides of mers we don’t? So you can judge better how they may react if to some of these new concept idea things.”

It was a fair enough assessment. Kanaya has been the most prominent of the few who refused to give up on helping one of their first resident mers, the orca pod led by one very tenacious, angry jerk of a mer.

Kanaya stepped into her office while John tagged behind. Considering the centre was sliced off to the public until they had reached a relative level of calm with the soon to be influx of mers, John was only in to help with odd jobs since reception wasn’t needed.

Inside the office, sheets of either finely printed or half scrawled writing littered the large centre table. Stepping closer, Kanaya grabbed the nearest pile of files, dropping them on to a chair to make room for John’s precious cargo. 

“I’m guessing then we’re gonna get a few new mers?” Kanaya sighed heavily. Yes, they’re we’re getting new mers but not for any good reasons. Johns curiosity was not unreasonable thought, he could just stand to learn a little more about mers.

“Unfortunately you probably won’t be able to interact with any of them,” Kanaya wasn’t harsh with her tone ,”since most probably won’t speak any human languages.” Mer language were mostly comprised of combined clicks, chirps, whistling and other mostly guttural sounds.

“But like, Fef said eventually they can get better and learn and stuff, right?” John has admitted before to his fascination with mers. They were a species with the potential of an equal intelligence and self-awareness to humans after all.

They didn’t expect too much progress to be made on theories for a fair while. Most of the mers coming into their centre were ill or injured (Kanaya fought not to think about the state of the mer from earlier).

“Eh I’m not worried about that,” John shrugged,” So what do you need me to help you with?” He lent against the table, hovering over the paper work.

“For now help me order them.” Passing John a quickly scrawled note, Kanaya explained what documents should go where, with the note as reference. In no time at all they would have the office presentable again, ready for everything the world had to thrown their way.

Waking up the second time was easier, WV found. His body was still sore, heavy in strange lethargy, yet stronger than before.

It helped that it wasn’t as bright either. He could make out the strange room better, having let his mind wander with his investigation of sorts. He did wonder what was keeping him so calm in all this.

This time he did see what the jade green blue had been. It was a human with skin a fairly dark shade, not as dark as he’d seen (although how was he to judge human colours). He couldn’t completely understand her, not yet at least. He could only see her smiles as she spoke.

“Welcome to Skaia.”


End file.
